


Knock

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, drabble fluff, speeding bullet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One habit of Scout's that irks Sniper, and one reason it doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock

The one problem with Scout is that he never knocks. He just barges right into the nest, not caring if Sniper’s actually doing something important like cleaning his rifle. It’s really annoying, and more than once he’s sensed someone sneaking up behind him, grabbed his kukri, and jumped the intruder, only to find himself pointing the knife at the kid. How anyone that talks that much can move so quietly, he’ll never know.  
But some days, the boy comes up behind him and slowly massages Sniper’s shoulders, working out the kinks from crouching so long during the day’s battle. And when those taped hands go to work, and that normally brash voice is quietly whispering praise in his ear, Sniper doesn’t mind the kid coming in so much.


End file.
